


Breaking the Habit

by DarkAngelBK201



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Blood, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelBK201/pseuds/DarkAngelBK201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far always said that he'd follow Sin anywhere. What makes this any different? Slight manga spoilers for the current arc. </p>
<p>Posted originally on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to call this one: I made myself sad. I'm just so afraid for Sinbad at this point, like I can't even see a happy ending at this point. T.T

The room smelt of dried sweat and sickness, the oppressive stench filling every corner so that none might escape it. Dim candlelight cast an orange glow across the floor, long and dark shadows stretching towards the source of the light. The air was stuffy and hot, making it difficult to even draw in breath. In the single bed, wrapped in layered blankets, was Ja’far, his cheeks flushed with fever. His silver hair was darkened by sweat, glued to his forehead by the moisture. Labored breaths cracked through parted lips, the skin cracked and bleeding in places. His onyx eyes were glassy and dull, staring vacantly at the side of the bed.

Yamuraiha sat the edge of the mattress, worry line creasing her forehead. A damp cloth hung limply in her grasp, stained a dull yellow in places. At her feet was a basin, vomit of a similar color pooled at the bottom. Her eyes were focused on the form on the bed, desperation swelling within her. She was at a loss for what to do, having used up her knowledge of healing magics. Nothing was working and all she could do was play nursemaid and hope, a task harder than it appeared. 

The door creaked softly open, drawing her attention. Hinahoho stepped through the opening and into the room, his amber eyes meeting hers almost immediately. He approached the bed slowly, his steps slow and hesitant. Ja’far didn’t stir at his presence. Reaching down with one large hand, he brushed the damp locks of hair away from the younger man’s forehead, resting his palm there instead. Ja’far’s skin was hot to the touch, unnaturally so. Hinahoho glanced back up at the magician, drawing in a deep breath to steady himself.

“How is he?” he asked. She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

“He…He may not make it through the night,” she admitted, her voice barely audible. Hinahoho’s jaw clenched, his eyes drifting shut at the news. Silence fell over the pair, the strained sounds of Ja’far’s harsh breathing echoing loudly between them.

“Is there anything we can do?” The cloth in Yamuraiha’s hands fluttered to the floor, her hands uncurling loosely on her knees. A droplet of water spattered on her leg, more trickling from her cheeks.

“I’ve done all I can think of. He can’t keep anything down! If I could get some food, hell even some water, into him, perhaps we might stand a chance… I…I just don’t think he has the will anymore…” Her voice broke, the pain in her words palpable. Exhaling harshly, Hinahoho ran his fingers through Ja’far’s hair, stroking it as he would a child. As he watched, Ja’far’s eyes began to drift shut.

“…He always did say that he would follow him everywhere…”

**MLMMLM**

_Blood._

_Blood spattered across the floor, smeared over the walls._

_Blood streaked up his arm, sprayed onto his face._

_…Dripping from his knife._

_Wide onyx eyes locked onto the form in front of him, his body too tense to scream. Why would he anyway? He had done this. Twin trails of tears rolled down his face, dripping down into the mess of blood pooled beneath him. A pair of golden eyes stared into his own, glowing with a strange light._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_His hand was frozen around the hilt of his knife, which was lodged directly into the chest of the man before him. Their lips were twisted into a grin, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. No. What had he just done? A hand closed around his wrist, the grip surprisingly tight._

_“I wanted it to be you…Ja’far…” Sinbad whispered._

_Only then did Ja’far scream._

**MLMMLM**

Ja’far awoke with a gasp, his heart thudding in his chest. Sunlight streaked into his eyes, causing him to turn his head into the surprisingly warm pillow cushioning his head. A strange musk drifted up from the bedding, reminiscent of the ocean. Something curled tightly around his shoulders, stroking gently at his arm. He could recognize that touch anywhere. Smiling, he curled in closer to the man next to him, listening to the gentle, rumbling chuckle that Sinbad made as a direct result. The grip around him tightened, a pair of lips pressing onto the top of his head.

Finally, Ja’far glanced up, propping his chin onto Sinbad’s chest. “Good morning,” he mumbled, blinking sleep out of his eyes. The smile that stretched across Sinbad’s face was nearly blinding, his teeth gleaming in the early morning light. Ja’far could only smile back.

“Good morning indeed,” Sin responded. “After all, it’s not every morning you wake up and don’t immediately start reprimanding me for not waking you up earlier.” Ja’far’s expression flattened slightly, pouting at the words. Sin laughed, golden eyes twinkling. Rolling his eyes, Ja’far smacked the king’s chest.

“I don’t always do that. Just when you insist on keeping me in bed all day.” His eyes narrowed, he jabbed his finger right into Sin’s face. “And don’t lie. I know you do it on purpose.” Sin lifted his arms, trying to appear innocent despite the amusement on his features.

“Only sometimes.” Ja’far hummed his agreement, allowing his head to drop back to the side. As his eyelids drooped, fully intending to go back to sleep, Sin shook him back awake. “Hey, you can’t stay here today. There’s work to be done, Ja’far.” Ja’far’s eyes snapped open, twisting his gaze over to glare at his pillow.

“Not today there isn’t. I just want to stay here with you today.” Sin sighed, his golden eyes etched with sadness. “Since when do you insist that I go to work?” One of his hands reached up to press against his chest, hiding a slender scar from view.

“You can’t stay with me.” Ja’far sat up, pulling himself from Sin’s grasp. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, a tight frown pulling at his features.

“Why?” Sin shook his head.

“You just can’t, not now. Go. I’ll be here when you return.” With that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ja’far’s, reaching up to run his fingers through the soft locks of silver hair. Ja’far pulled away first, his onyx gaze confused. But he obeyed, slipping out of bed. Just as his feet touched the ground, Sin whispered his final words.

“I leave everything to you, my love.”

**MLMMLM**

When Ja’far awoke this time, the world was encased in shadows. The bed was cold, the blankets draped over him not enough to stop the violent shivers that wracked his thin frame. His head was heavy and aching, his thoughts muddled. Pushing himself up slowly, he looked around the room, finding nothing but darkness. His room was empty and smelled a little of stale sweat, only a dimming candle by his bed throwing off light.

He was alone.

He’d been dreaming. Again.

Glancing down at his trembling arms, he couldn’t stop tears from flooding his eyes. A weak gasping sob lurched from his throat, the heels of his hands grinding into his leaking eyes. He was alone. All alone. His chest heaved for breath, shoulders curling in. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he bent over to press his aching forehead to them. He could still feel the residual warmth from the dream, feel Sin’s touch on his shoulders, his arms, his lips. But it wasn’t  _there._

_And it would never be there again._

Eventually, his sobs tapered off into shuddering gasps, his hands falling limply to his sides as residual tears trickled from sallow cheeks. He sat on the bed for a little while, staring blankly at the rumpled sheets covering his legs. His chest ached, the emptiness, the loneliness causing his heart to throb. He wanted it to stop… But he knew it never would…Not anymore. Swallowing harshly, he scanned the room once more, his onyx eyes locking onto the glass of water sitting on his bedside table. A warm bowl of broth steamed beside it, a spoon handle sticking out from the edge of the bowl.

His expression softened as he reached for them, his stomach rumbling at the sight. He must have worried the others quite a bit…

**MLMMLM**

Ja’far froze upon stumbling through the door to the conference room, noticing that he’d interrupted a meeting between the generals. For a moment, all anyone did was stare, their expressions betraying varying degrees of shock and surprise. But as Ja’far’s knees buckled, Hinahoho was out of his chair in a second, the small wooden piece of furniture clattering against the floor. Strong hands grabbed at Ja’far’s shoulders, supporting his body weight when his own legs couldn’t. Yamuraiha appeared before the pair in a second, her expression worried. But as she met Ja’far’s gaze, her eyes filled with tears. “Ja’far?” she questioned, her voice hesitant.

Ja’far offered a small smile, his lips trembling at the unfamiliar expression. “Yea,” he whispered hoarsely. Hinahoho stiffened behind him, his grip tightening around the smaller man’s shoulders. “Yea,” he repeated, louder. “I’m here.” With a cry, Yamuraiha flung her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. She pulled away just as quickly, brushing away the tears that were beginning to smear under her eyes.

“What are you doing out of bed, you idiot?” Her tone wavered, but there was no anger to it, only relief. “You’ve been sick for weeks now and you thought you could just get up and walk around?! Did you even eat?” Ja’far cast his gaze over to the remaining generals still sitting, watching the pain and the relief flutter across their faces. “Ja’far?”

“Yea, I ate. Thank you for leaving the food by my bed.” The breath froze in her lungs, the tears gathering in her eyes once more. “But I can’t laze around in bed when there’s work to be done.” He paused, his lips trembling. Swallowing harshly, trying to ignore the tears stinging at his eyes, he continued on. “Sin left the kingdom to me… I can’t…I can’t let him down.” Water rolled down his cheeks. “So no matter how hard things feel right now, I need to know. Will…Will you stand by me, as you did him?” He ducked his head, afraid to see what they would do.

Within moments, there was a line in front of him, the generals kneeling before him. Hinahoho still stood at his back, holding his weight, but they spoke as one, each of their faces soaked with tears as they angled their heads towards the floor in respect.

“We will stand by you, my king.”


End file.
